


Dancing in the Moonlight

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance in the moonlight can lead to a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

Dancing in the Moonlight

 

The terrace was beautiful, more so as it was bathed by the silvery moonlight.

Despite its ampleness, vegetation sprouted all around it, giving off a comfortable – mysterious now under the moonlight – feeling to those who stepped outside. The two majestic fountains that filled the space with their watery noises also added to the feeling of the otherworldliness.

After the loud noises and confusion that bustled in the large ballroom, it was like a balmy caress over frayed nerves.

Natsu approached the railing, only then feeling that he was _allowed_ to let out a sigh.

‘Finally, outside.’ He looked up at the sky, absentmindedly noticing a shooting-star. ‘When’s this thing ending anyway?’ he asked himself.

Alas, the fire mage knew that it wouldn’t be any time soon. With them being the guests of honour and everything.

“Damn.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over the stone railing and resting his chin on them. The fabric of his clothes soft on his skin.

“I knew I’d find you here.” A familiar voice brought him back to reality. Natsu straightened and, of course that it was, Gray was looking at him, half in the shadow from a vegetation covered pillar.

“Hey. What’re you doing here?” he asked with a small tinge of amusement. “Thought you’d be inside dancing with Juvia. You guys had those lessons and-“

“I already danced with her.” Gray said blandly, walking towards Natsu. “I imagined this would be the right time to dance with the person I was supposed to.”

Natsu leaned back on the railing, slight confusion appearing on his face.

“Sure thing but… there isn’t anyone here for you to dance with.”

Gray seemed to become frozen before he caught himself and slapped himself, the noise of the hand hitting his face echoing on the space.

“You can be so _slow_.” He shook his head. “I swear that all that fire must’ve melted your brain. I’m talking about you, dumbass!”

“Hey!” Natsu walked towards Gray and glowered on Gray’s face. “Who do you think you’re calling a dumbass, ice-boy? You don’t wan-wait! What do you mean, _me_?”

“What do you think?” Gray countered, arching an eyebrow.

“You mean… no! The hell you mean-since when?” Natsu shook his head, confused.

“You’re too much.” Gray answered fondly. Then he extended his hand. “But now, care to dance?”

Natsu clapped his hand onto the proffered one and stepped closer, accepting the challenge. And then there were some confusing moments as bot mages attempted to place the free hand at the other’s waist.

“You do know that that’s for leading, right?” Gray drawled.

“What of it? Can’t I lead?” Natsu countered.

“If you knew what you were doing, I’d let you-“ Gray smirked and slapped Natsu’s hand playfully and placed it on his shoulder, “-but since you don’t, I will.”

“Not fair!” Natsu pouted.

“It _is_ fair. Now, follow my lead and try not to step on my feet too much, okay?”

Gray got some grumbles in response but he just adjusted their stances and waited for the music that still wafted from beyond the closed doors. And then they began their dance.

Gray led them around the free space of the terrace.

Despite his initial reticence, Natsu didn’t take long to speak.

“Ya know, you clean up nicely.” He said.

“So do you.” The grip on Natsu’s waist tightened momentarily.

“You’re dying to take everything off, right?” he finally asked mischievously, laughing at the sour face Gray made.

“I wish. This tie is like a noose. And the suit’s too heavy and warm. But Erza said that she’d have my balls if I undressed. She’d have them, chop them and feed them to me.” He shuddered. “So, better to err on the side of caution.”

“Hahaha.” Natsu shook his head and snorted. “She didn’t say those things, did she?”

“Okay, no, but that’s kind of the gist of what she meant.”

“Erza’s scary but I doubt she’d do that…” Natsu said, grinning.

“Wouldn’t put it behind her. With all the important people here, she’d definitely have my hide if I made a scene.”

“Alright. Anyway, on to other things. This isn’t all difficult, I didn’t step on your toes, did I?” his grin was still there, but now with the edges of a challenge.

“…” Gray looked down, stopping their dance. “No…”

“Aha! So I can lead now. Let’s go! You can help, if you must.” He added grudgingly.

They changed positions.

“Don’t be so forceful. Let the music flow.” Gray admonished, forcing the pair to a slower pace, as they should be.

“Hey, no need to be so strict. Heh, can’t wait to show Lucy. I can dance!”

“I don’t think that she’s going to be all that happy. It’s a bit too little, too late, no?”  
“Oh, shut up.” Natsu grumbled as he dipped Gray.

“Hey, that’s not a move for this kind of dance!” Gray chastised as soon as he was back upright.

“Spoilsport.” Natsu pouted.

“Okay, fine. Stop!” Gray let go and took a step back from Natsu. “The music’s over anyway.” He said awkwardly, looking at Natsu’s feet.

“Sure.” Natsu shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“But you did well. Not bad for a beginner.” Gray’s face seemed to scrunch up momentarily before he looked back at Natsu, gazes locking. “You deserve a reward.”

“Sure thing! Food? I’m starving and-“ Natsu’s tirade was cut short as lips pressed against his. The brush of lips was firm and chaste before Gray stepped back – most decidedly blushing, but the light didn’t allow to see it – and with a mumble excuse nearly fell over himself in his urge to get inside.

Natsu, still astounded, stumbled backwards until he was stopped by the railing.

‘Gray… he just kissed me…’ was the thought running through his mind non-stop. But then a new thought emerged. ‘I wouldn’t mind if it happened again…’

Straightening himself, Natsu grinned.

So, Gray had started something, with this dance of his on the moonlight.

Well, Natsu wanted to see where it would lead the both of them.

It might be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there! Here, have this drabble that hit me last night. I was listening to After School’s “In the Moonlight” and, heh, my crazy brain wanted to piece some Natsu/Gray goodness.  
> And it’s fluff!  
> I can’t write fluff but maybe this is close to it. And the boys are awkward and I don’t even.  
> For background, this is a party that has been thrown to the team for having saved whatever. Oh, and Natsu and Lucy had to go undercover at some point and since it was also a posh setting/party, they danced and Lucy suffered a bit with Natsu’s lack of knowledge (and at some point too heavy feet). Poor girl. xD  
> And all I wanted was a first kiss and they getting together. I don’t think I did all too well in that regard.  
> Oh well.  
> The story’s unbetaed.  
> Any thoughts? Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
